Every Time You Make Me Cry
by hedgehogfan162
Summary: Love hurts...Songfic and swearing


**This is something I made at midnight. I made it for the girl that I hold dear to my heart. Enjoy...**

**Every time you make me cry**

_(complicated by your favorite marten)_

_Baby you're so complicated,_

Sonic sat at the edge of his bed. He held his head in his hands, his cell phone was next to him still on Blaze's and his conversation. It was dark outside and so Sonic sat in the dark. Wondering why it kept coming down to this.

_The way you put me down  
And when we go out with your friends,_

She was buried in her bed surrounded by blankets. She held something tightly, a pink bear Sonic got her when they were out with HIS friends. Why did they always fight?

_You act like you don't want me around…  
And I get so frustrated! How everything ends in a fight…_

What was the fight about? He doesn't know..it gets lost in heat of it. it's no use he tries to keep calm but he just makes it worse. This is how they went, every other week if not week by week always in some sort of fight. Why does love have to be so complicated?

_Why bring out a candle when you don't won't even care to see the light?_

Sonic looked out his window at the stars. He couldn't help but send out a prayer to whoever was listening...

"please...please let her stay...I love her still."

_And every time you make me cry, every time you make me cry…  
And every time you make me cry_

Blaze laid in her bed crying burying her head in the bear curled in a ball. She hates how love hurts and she hates how she keeps hurting. Maybe he'd be better off without her...

_I love you a little bit more.  
And every time we start to fight, we never seem to get it right…  
And every time you make me cry, I love you a little bit more!_

Sonic could see all the good times. Sitting on the park bench and Blaze laying down his lap. He watches her with a smile perfectly content doing nothing in the spring breeze.

Baby we're so complicated!  
Took a good thing and turned it around

How'd this happen? A minute ago they were smiling and having fun? But now she's mad at him for something he couldn't change and he's struggling to keep calm. Sonic doesn't get it how does this keep happening.

_I scream so loudly! And you pretend not to hear the sound.  
I get so frustrated, I feel like you crossed the line._

Hell..it describes Sonic's day perfectly. He just can't win, he keeps getting dragged through the mud. But he had to put a smile on anyway, today was a day Sonic was dreading for months. Blaze was going to a concert, WITH SILVER! The guy who repeatedly used her and left her and now she's going to a concert with him..alone! plus she got to meet the band with him. yup today was hell. He was eating with the gang and texting her off his phone. His face dropped at the next text.

"BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

Sonic felt sick, he didn't touch his food. Her best day was with that ass? You have to be kidding...

_Sometimes you love me, and sometimes you act like you don't have the time!  
I'm ready to give up! Then you remind me why I even started loving you!_

Sitting on the couch holding her in his arms with the fold out watching whatever movie they picked that day. He absolutely loved her.

_It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do  
And I get so frustrated, how everything ends in a fight  
And then you tell me you love me, and then change your mind by the end of the night_

He couldn't leave her now. No he could never leave her no matter what happened even after everything that did happen. He loved her he couldn't do that to her.

_And every time you make me cry, And every time you make me cry_  
_And every time you make me cry! I love you a little bit more…_  
_And every time we start to fight, we never seem to get it right…_  
_And every time you make me cry, I love you a little bit more!_

Sonic looked up at the stars above. Her face was in the sky too he couldn't get her out of his head. He had to send her something. Please let her be up Sonic was at his breaking point. He had to talk with her.

_You're so complicated_  
_I must make an abrupt statement_  
_I just hate that your lust faded, I'm frustrated_  
_I'm suffocating cuz you're choking me blue_  
_You push me off the edge_  
_And now I'm broken in two_  
_Where half of me decides not to recognize your lies_  
_And the other half of me just wants a moment of truth_  
_My emotions are through, twisted like the chains of a park swing_  
_Cuz you're a puppeteer pulling on my heart strings_  
_You're an alien mother ship with a tractor beam pulling me, retracting me back into this catastrophe_  
_I put Novocain on my soul again, but still the pain hurts_

For the first ten minutes he got nothing. Now he was going insane without her. Please please please answ...*bing*...er.

"...yes?.."

_Let me clarify exactly how my brain works,  
I love you_

I love you

_and I hate you,_

I hate this

_I love you_

I love you

_then I hate you,_

I hate this

_I love you_

I love you

_then I hate you!_

I hate this

_I wanna leave but I'll be back I'm sure, but every time you make me cry I love you that much more_

_And every time you make me cry, and every time you make me cry…_  
_And every time you make me cry! I love you a little bit more…_  
_And every time we start to fight, we never seem to get it right_  
_And every time you make me cry, I love you a little bit more…_

_And every time you make me cry, and every time you make me cry_  
_Every time you make me cry, I love you a little bit more, and every time we start to fight,_  
_We never seem to get it right!_  
_And every time you make me cry, I love you a little bit more…_

_And every time we start to fight, we never seem to get it right  
It always comes back to, "You're so complicated!"_

He just can't figure her out. She's A, B, with a tad bit of C. she's a whole new breed and Sonic was head over heels for Blaze.

"..i'm sorry..."

"no no I'm sorry too."

Blaze was glad when her fone rang. She hated fighting with him. She was addicted to him. and sometimes that hurt. But some how she liked the way it hurt..

_(I love the way you lie by eminem ft rihanna)  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Sonic got up from his bed and walked to his dresser. On top was his ipod he popped in the ear buds and hit play.

_I can't tell you what it really is_  
_I can only tell you what it feels like_  
_And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe_  
_I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight_  
_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight_  
_High off of love, drunk from my hate,_  
_It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate_  
_And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me_  
_She fucking hates me and I love it._  
_Wait! Where you going?_  
_"I'm leaving you"_

"Sonic I love you, I need to do whats best for you. I'm sorry...we're done"

_No you ain't. Come back we're running right back._

"no Blaze, please no I can't let you walk away from me. I love you too much to let you." Why doesn't she get it? if she doesn't want to hurt me anymore why doesn't she stay? If she leaves I might as well die..

_Here we go again_

Before Sonic knew it he was singing alone to the song..funny how life works that way.

_It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
Who's that dude? I don't even know his name_

"I'm so sorry Sonic I didn't mean to. It just happened."

"..."

"Sonic?"

_I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

It's a sad fact of life that we hurt the ones we love the most. No matter how much we try to avoid it it's going to happen. We take it out on them even when it's not their fault. But character isn't who you are when everything is fine. Character is who you are your under pressure and stress. So how we deal with it makes the difference. But when it comes to the one you love the most it seems foolish how things can be so easily avoided but aren't. we just stand there..

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe_

Sonic remembered when him and Blaze where in his room he had his music going through the house. A slower song started to play and they slowed danced to it right there in his room without a care.

_When you're with 'em  
You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em  
You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them  
You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
Throw 'em down, pin 'em  
So lost in the moments when you're in them  
It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Don't be mad at me!"

"I wasn't mad Blaze! but now your making me!"

_So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday  
Yesterday is over, it's a different day_

It doesn't take long. They get it out and they're calm again. Immediately they're sorry for what they did. Love has a sneaky way of bringing both the best and the worst out of people. But Sonic would always own up to his mistakes even when he didn't make one and Blaze would say she was sorry for her words. They would be fine almost as quickly as it began.

_Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her  
Next time you show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window "pain"_

He watched her...she walked away to her house, without a word. No goodbye, night...I love you. Wordless..why can't he keep his mouth shut!

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

_Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean_  
_And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine_

"Blaze I'm sorry! I didn't mean it..i was just upset..please..."

_But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love you're just as blinded_

"stop being such a idiot!"

"right I'M the idiot!"

_Baby, please come back  
It wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_

They were two different personalities. Two different ways of thinking. Two very different pasts and yet they both saw the future in each other eyes. Maybe that's what happens when north meets south?

_All I know is I love you too much to walk away though  
Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk_

"why don't you fucking believe me?"

_Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll lay my fist at the drywall  
Next time. There won't be no next time  
I apologize even though I know its lies  
I'm tired of the games I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
I'm just gonna_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_  
_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_

Blaze had sonics old ipod playing her ear has she failed at trying to get some sleep. She couldn't help but picture herself as rihanna singing the song with Sonic.

_(I love the way you lie part 2 by rihanna ft eminem)_

_On the first page of our story  
the future seemed so bright  
then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
even angels have their wicked schemes  
and you take that to new extremes  
but you'll always be my hero  
even though you've lost your mind_

"how don't you see that you've changed?"

"if there's anyone who's changed it's you!"

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_  
_but that's all right because I like the way it hurts_  
_just gonna stand there and hear me cry_  
_but that's all right because I love the way you lie_  
_I love the way you lie_  
_Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_  
_glass is shattered from the fight_  
_in this tug of war, you'll always win_  
_even when I'm right_

"please...talk to me...I'm sorry Blaze..."

"it's ok I'm sorry too."

_cause you feed me fables from your hand  
with violent words and empty threats  
and it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied_

You know you can get addicted to pain? To some people it's the only way they know that they're still alive. But for most we hate it but always seem to stand by and let it burn anyways.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_  
_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_  
_til the walls are goin' up_  
_in smoke with all our memories_

Flipping through his cell Sonic could see all the old pictures of them. He couldn't help but smile at her lovely face. Looking up to his wall were a small rectangle picture hung that they took from the photo booth at the movie. He got up and held it in his hands not wanting to let go.

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_  
_smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_  
_hush baby, speak softly, tell me that you're awfully sorry_  
_that you pushed me into the coffee table last night_  
_so I can push you off me_  
_try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me_  
_run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_  
_baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_  
_then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_  
_then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_  
_destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we_  
_know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_  
_that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_  
_together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,_  
_you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_  
_I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_  
_but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_  
_our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_  
_this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_  
_square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it_  
_'cause with you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

What is it about her that makes me lose my mind? There was something about her presence that intoxicates me and my common sense goes out the window. I'd do anything for her and I'd kill to be beside her at all times.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Ohhh, I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

Love hurts but we must face it and get through it our we will live with pain all our lives. We must have that pain to get to love underneath that everyone longs to find. If you have something worth fighting for. Fight for it, don't let it go. Make sure your happy with life.

**A/N: well that's a rap. I know that this is skimp and bare-bones but its 3 in the morning and I can finally feel sleep coming. And besides the songs are more for the readers I think they portray Sonic and Blaze nicely and everything else is for the girl I wrote this for. It's not my usual story but it's something. if there are errors I will fix them later**

**So for all my readers thanks for your views**

**And for my one other I love you bye.. /3**


End file.
